A hybrid vehicle is known that includes an electric motor and an engine as drive force sources and that is capable of engine running using the engine as the drive force source for running and motor running using the electric motor as the drive force source for running with the engine stopped. A hybrid vehicle described in Patent Document 1 is an example thereof and performs the motor running in a lower load range and the engine running in a higher load range and, if it is requested to perform running with importance attached to power performance, the hybrid vehicle performs the engine running regardless of a magnitude of load and can keep the engine in an operating state even at the time of vehicle stop so as to acquire excellent drive force responsiveness.